beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Kurenai (Lego)
Shu Kurenai uses Lego Spryzen 0'Flow Change. Appearance Shu is quite tall for his age, with shaggy white hair and bright crimson eyes. His attire includes a pink dress shirt with a black and red striped tie, a black high-collared vest with a white interior, long black pants, and shining black shoes. His vest bears a red Beyblade symbol on the left side. His right hand sports a red fingerless glove with yellow accents and a square cuff. He has a scar over his right eye, inflicted by Lui Shirosagi in a previous battle, but it is usually covered by his hair, and therefore unseen until he lifts his hair when he wins a battle. When he was younger, he wore a white collar shirt under a red vest; he also wore black shorts and brown strap shoes. While training, he sometimes wears a light gray shirt with a red/gray hoodie with black accents; he also wears black shorts & white shoes. In Evolution, as Red Eye, he wore a dark grey-and-red streaked mask that only showed his eyes and mouth. He wore a long white sleeveless tailcoat with a high collar and red accents, a black and red bodysuit underneath, and a matching gauntlet on his left arm. Upon donning the mask, his voice became noticeably deeper than before, implying that his mask had a voice-altering feature. In episode 36, his mask broke during a battle with Lui, revealing his identity to everyone. Shu's hair was also noticeably longer, especially when he was Red Eye, suggesting that it grew longer during his time in the Snake Pit. He later has it cut back to its original length in the season finale. In Turbo, Shu wears a long-sleeve pink dress shirt, a closed white vest with yellow borders, a black trench coat with crimson borders, navy pants, and pink boots with red lines. He also sports his signature red glove. His hair has grown long again as well. In Power Turbo, Shu wears his Evolution outfit with his turbo coat. Personality Described as a genius blader, Shu is a favorite in his hometown. However, he does not rely on talent alone and is very hardworking when it comes to Beyblade. He is one of the best bladers to ever play the sport, managing to surpass Valt Aoi and win his first WBBA tournament in less than a year. Shu is calm and patient, and prefers to be alone most of the time. He maintains a cool exterior in front of others, however underneath this lies a burning hot fighting spirit. He is quite standoffish towards people he doesn't know well, with Valt and Xander Shakadera being exceptions. Because of this, he is sometimes seen as aloof and even as a 'spoiled brat', as described by Rantaro Kiyama in the first episode of the anime. However, despite his usual stoic demeanor, Shu cares deeply for his friends, especially Valt; and will always help them out or give advice to them when they need it. In the anime, Shu is shown to be a good cook: this is because his parents are often busy and away from home, so he has to take care of himself. Shu has also demonstrated keen observation skills, such as when he noticed Daigo's guilt in cheating against Yugo, visualizing his opponent's Beys in the stadium while training, and seeing Rantaro finish first when he saw the others racing each other. Shu had a bit of a stubborn streak when dealing with his shoulder injury. Despite strict orders from the doctor to give his body some time to rest and recover, he still insisted on practicing for his upcoming matches and often denied being in pain. This caused some friction between him and Valt, who out of concern for his friend, suggested that he forfeit their battle. Shu has shown several instances of ambidexterity, such as when he switches between launching with his left and right hands or when cooking with both hands at the same time. Biography Background Turbo Beyblades *Lego Spryzen 0'Flow Change: Special Moves *Lego Counterbreak: *Lego Upper Launch: *Lego Spryzen Whip: *Lego Cruz Boost: *Lego Axe Launch: *Lego Requiem Spin: Battles Quotes Gallery To see a whole gallery of images, see Shu Kurenai/Gallery Relationships Trivia * Shu is one the few Burst Characters that crosses into The lego series. References